


Stay With Me

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Seven H/C Bingo Card [54]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: The door creaks open, and Yuuri turns in time to see Viktor's head pop around the corner, eyes glistening in anticipation. They dim a bit when he sees Yuuri is awake. "I wanted to surprise you," he says with a pout.
Domestic fluff. That is literally the entire point of this ficlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestial_seraphim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_seraphim/gifts).



> Cliche title is cliche; so sue me. Written for [cosmic-divinity](http://cosmic-divinity.tumblr.com/)/seekingslender for YOI Secret Santa 2016. Hope you enjoy, darling!!

When Yuuri wakes up, his whole body feels like a strange mixture of wrong and so, so right that it leaves him disoriented at first. For a long moment he just stays in bed, taking stock of his mind and his body, trying to understand what's got him feeling so off. The first thing he notices is a distinct lack of warmth in the bed beside him. With a small frown, he rolls over toward Viktor's side of the bed, reaching out with an idle, groping arm.

Viktor's not in bed.

Where that would have once inspired anxiety, now it just sends a quiet sort of warmth curling in his belly. Viktor getting up early usually means breakfast in bed; nothing Yuuri would ever ask for, but something that Viktor takes great joy in making. Yuuri lets his hand curl in what little residual warmth Viktor's body has left and takes a slow, deep breath, trying to catch the scent of whatever Viktor's making.

That's right about when Yuuri realizes why something had felt so off. There's nothing of the familiar scent of the onsen in the air; why--?

Oh. _Oh_. That's right. He and Viktor finally moved into their new apartment last night. With a soft gasp, Yuuri bolts upright, his eyes taking in the sight around him. There are still boxes piled in the tiny room, waiting to be unpacked, but… but they have a space to call their own, a space to call _home_ and that… that's more than he would have expected five years ago.

The door creaks open, and Yuuri turns in time to see Viktor's head pop around the corner, eyes glistening in anticipation. They dim a bit when he sees Yuuri is awake. "I wanted to surprise you," he says with a pout.

Yuuri just smiles, reaching out to Viktor with a wide smile on his face. Viktor cocks his head in confusion but approaches Yuuri with an only mildly addled smile on his face. "It's ours," Yuuri says softly into Viktor's hair as he draws him into a hug. "It's all ours."

Viktor draws back, idle amusement on his face as he looks into Yuuri's eyes. "The apartment? Of course it is, zvezda moya."

Yuuri smiles, the familiar pet name warming him immeasurably. "It's _ours_ , Viktor," he says letting the awe fill his tone.

Viktor's face softens, and he tilts Yuuri's head down to press a kiss to his forehead. "For as long as you want it to be, my love."

Yuuri closes his eyes, shivering in anticipation. Then he draws back, letting a little cheek slip onto his face. "You said something about a surprise?"

Viktor laughs outright, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's temple before darting out of the room to grab breakfast. It's simple, easy in a way that life with Viktor has been for years, and Yuuri lets himself fall back against the bed, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

The disbelief still creeps up on him sometimes, the strange wonder that, of everyone in the world, Viktor chose _him_ , but he has other stories to tell himself now when it does. _I am worthwhile_ , he reminds himself. _I am loved_. The stories come easier now than they did at first, hampered by self-doubt and uncertainty as he was. He's cultivated them and cared for them, nurtured them until they became natural and constant.

When Viktor slips back into the bedroom, he seems to see what's going through Yuuri's head, and his face softens. He sets the breakfast tray down on the side table and leans in to kiss Yuuri soundly. "For as long as you choose me, I am here," he murmurs, one of the few stories Yuuri lets Viktor echo back to him. Yuuri smiles, leaning back to kiss Viktor. Viktor wrinkles his nose as he draws back. "Morning breath," he mutters, and Yuuri laughs. Viktor's face goes impossibly fond, and Yuuri feels himself blush. Viktor pushes Yuuri's bangs aside, his eyes searching Yuuri's face. He seems to find whatever he was looking for, for he nods once before turning to lift the breakfast tray into Yuuri's lap. He smiles up at Yuuri, gesturing at the spread. "Eat up. We've got a lot to do today."

\----

Unpacking takes most of the day, interspersed as it is with idle discussions and half-hearted bickering about how to organize the kitchen and where to put their suits. The space is massive by Yuuri's standards but tiny by Viktor's--Yuuri had refused to let Viktor pay too much more than his share, which had limited their options--but they fit, and, most importantly, it's _theirs_ , which is all Yuuri has wanted for years, and that ends up being the solution to most of their differences. The apartment is theirs, and they'll find what works for them as they slowly fill the space with everything that makes them who they are.

It's as he's putting away the last of their kitchenware and starting to wonder at how they're going to organize the living room that Yuuri catches sight of Viktor leaning against the doorway to the study, his head resting on the doorframe. There's something about the line of Viktor's spine, the way it's relaxed, but distant, that draws Yuuri to him. He slips his arms around Viktor's waist, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. Viktor hums, relaxing into Yuuri's hold, both of them staring into the nearly empty room. Yuuri glances up, catching sight of the distant, thoughtful look in Viktor's eyes, but he doesn't ask what he's thinking. He just tightens his hold around Viktor, a silent reminder that he's there, that he's not going anywhere, and that he'll be there when Viktor's ready to talk.

After a long moment, Viktor sighs, turning in Yuuri's hold and smiling down at him. "Living room next?" he asks.

Yuuri searches his face before nodding slowly. "Living room next."

If Viktor doesn't want to tell him right now, then it can wait.

\----

As they move through the rooms, unpacking what Yuuri's parents had sent along with them and letting it mix with what Yakov and Viktor's parents had shipped from Russia, Yuuri doesn't miss the way Viktor keeps steering him away from the study. It's unsubtle, for all that Yuuri's pretty sure Viktor thinks he's being completely inconspicuous, but Yuuri lets Viktor lead the way in this, lets him hem and haw while he figures out whatever it is that's going through his head. Yuuri doesn't press, hovering on the periphery and waiting for Viktor to open the door to what's in his mind.

Yuuri's lounging on the bed, head turned to watch Viktor flip through his emails, feet propped up on the bed while he reads. They're taking a break about halfway through unpacking the bedroom, and as Yuuri watches, he catches a moment when Viktor's face falls for a split second before he schools his expression again. Something in Yuuri's chest lurches at the sight, and he almost asks right then and there, but he's held off all day, he can hold off a bit longer. Viktor says nothing about the email, looking up a few minutes later with a grin on his face. "You ready to finish up in here?"

Yuuri stares at him for perhaps a moment too long, long enough that Viktor's smile starts to falter, but Yuuri chuckles a little and smiles. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Viktor's face softens immediately, and the pair of them get back to work opening boxes and arguing distractedly about what goes where. Soon enough the summer dusk is creeping in at the edges of the room, and as Yuuri flips the lightswitch, the room is thrown into soft relief, showing the life that he and Viktor have made for themselves. It sends that same warmth through Yuuri's chest, even as a part of him feels like something's missing. Viktor smiles at him from across the room and some of the ache eases, but not all of it. Not enough. Something… there's something….

"Dinner?" Viktor asks, voice warm and open, and Yuuri lets the uncertainty slip away.

"That sounds nice."

Yuuri lets Viktor do the cooking, helping when he is bid to do so, tasting whatever Viktor asks. It's an easy give and take even if Viktor chides him periodically for where Yuuri put this pot or that pan. Yuuri just smiles and lets Viktor rearrange the kitchen to his heart's content; it's their home, now, and Yuuri will gladly surrender dominion of the kitchen to Viktor. Viktor pours them each a glass of wine as they sit down to dinner, and though that's the moment that Yuuri starts to wonder if Viktor is going to tell him what's been on his mind all day, he doesn't comment. He just smiles indulgently at Viktor, eating slowly and commenting idly on how they're going to decorate the living room.

"Oh," he adds, the thought coming to him, "and we'll need to get some furniture for your study. I meant to ask my mom, but--"

There's something a bit too careful about the way Viktor sets his wineglass down, and Yuuri finds himself trailing off at the motion. "I wanted to talk to you about that, actually," Viktor says, voice careful.

Yuuri blinks. "Oh?"

Viktor nods, reaching for his phone with a question in his eyes. Yuuri waves off the concern, taking another bite of his meal as Viktor scrolls to something on his phone.

It's sheer luck that Yuuri is between bites when Viktor slides his phone across the table, and Yuuri is impossibly grateful for that fact, because the crib staring up at him from Viktor's phone still leaves him choking on air, his eyes watering while he struggles to breathe and grapple with the implication at the same time.

Viktor looks nervous as he waits for Yuuri to gather himself, but before Yuuri can say anything, Viktor opens his mouth to speak. "It's. We don't have to. I just. I thought." Viktor swallows, flushing slightly as he glances away, and Yuuri feels his whole heart melt at the sight.

Still, this is not a proposal to be taken lightly, and he forces himself to look down at the phone again, truly letting the idea sink in. He's taken aback at first, overwhelmed by the prospect, but the longer he sits with it, the more right it feels. There's been something he's been wanting, something else that he wants to do, wants to be. He gets it to a certain extent when he teaches at Ice Castle, but this. This might be exactly what he's been missing. A family, not more or better than what he and Viktor have right now, but different. A cosmic shift that feels somehow one part frightening and one part exciting and wholly, completely _right_ in a way that he'd never expected. 

Yuuri looks up at Viktor, feeling the way his face is split wide in a smile that he wasn't expecting. Viktor's face shifts slowly from nervous to cautiously hopeful, and Yuuri lets his own smile widen in turn. But Viktor waits until Yuuri can find his words, and when he does, there's only one that makes sense.

"Yes," Yuuri says, voice soft but certain.

"Yes?"

"Yes. Let's have a baby. Adopt. Either one. Let's… let's start a family."

Viktor's face shift from cautious hope to something a little more certain. "And the study?"

"Nursery," Yuuri says, his own certainty taking hold in his chest. "The nursery."

Viktor laughs, shoving his chair back and all but diving around the table to get to Yuuri and wrap him up in a hug. "Thank you," he whispers into Yuuri's throat. "Thank you."

Yuuri returns the embrace just as fiercely, feeling the ache from this afternoon resurface only to fade as the thought of growing their family starts to sink in. _Family_. It's more than Yuuri expected, and yet it feels right in more ways than one. "Always," Yuuri whispers back. "Anything for you. For us. For our family."

Viktor tightens his grip on Yuuri, something like a sob punching out of his chest. Then he pulls back, kissing Yuuri fiercely as his tears slip down both their cheeks. They don't need words to be sure that this is them, that this is what they both want, and that here, now, is the start of their next great adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I double-dipped on this one. It was mainly written for YOI Secret Santa 2016, but it also fulfills a square for my H/C Bingo card. It was also self-indulgent af. Thanks to [Sarah](http://hedgerose.tumblr.com/) for the beta job!
> 
>  
> 
> [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
